mikey87fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 04 Episode 13 Lorraine Hurst
(88) The Super Show Season 4 Episode 13: Lorraine Hurst Lorraine Hurst Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. Lorraine Hurst stars in this next episode of The Super Show. (Clip) She appeared in the 3rd season episode of Nickelodeon Guts. In this episode you were gonna see Kermit directing the scenes just like the one from the Sesame Street inserts (Clip). The greatest ones we see is the musical number "All In The Golden Afternoon" (Clip) sung by Lorraine Hurst from Disney's animated movie "Alice In Wonderland" & there's the other scene where Billy Biggle & Ruby Biggle getting married at the wedding. (Clip) Here's The Super Show starring Lorraine Hurst. Cold Open Scooter peers the Dressing Room. Lorraine Hurst wants to be a greatest star. Scooter would like to be the movie star but instead, we'd like to direct scenes from our show Opening Theme Statler: Run for your life Waldorf: The show's cut from scenes Gonzo's Trumpet When Gonzo blows his trumpet. The trumpet turns into the rose Stage Curtain Kermit dressed up as a Movie Director welcoming to our show. Kermit recognizes that our guest is the fabulous movie scene girl Ms. Lorraine Hurst. As Director Kermit gets the scenes ready for tonight's performance, he gets the curtain open for directing the scenes. On the Set As Beauregard sets the Cosmic Percussion Bongos in front of the stage. Christain Buenaventura gets to wear the straw hat for the musical number that we can do together. Michelle Montoya gets to play the ukulele. Spencer Liff, Tiffany Burton & Shira Roth gets to play maracas for our song & Finally Billy Biggle gets the palm trees & the water play set on the set. Kermit gets the set ready for our number & Kermit says......... Kermit: Here we go...Roll Camera & Action Down By The Bay In the Island setting, Christain Buenaventura plays the Cosmic Percussion Bongos, Michelle Montoya sings the kids' favorite song & plays the ukulele, Spencer Liff, Tiffany Burton & Shira Roth plays the maracas. In the song that they've ever see a Whale with a Polka-Dotted tail, the goat riding on a boat, the goose riding on a moose, the pig wearing a wig & the baboon holding the balloon. Backstage Lorraine Hurst loved that song Barney sang with Alissa. When she practices her next scene. Director Kermit tells Lorraine Hurst what scene she would like to do next. On The Set As Winnie The Pooh gets the gate on the stage & Beauregard gets the blue background on the stage in front of the gate. Gus Carr shows Lorraine Hurst what she'll do. Gus Carr: You have to go walk through the gate & you'll leave the set. Lorraine Hurst will do it & Gus Carr gets Lorraine Hurst ready. Gus Carr says "Roll Camera.....& Action" Lorraine Hurst Walking Through The Gate Here's Lorraine Hurst walking on the set. She opens the gate & walks through it. She closes the gate & leaves though the set. Balcony Statler: Did you see that? Waldorf: Lorraine Hurst came through the gate & she did it S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho On The Set While Beauregard gets the next scenery on the stage from Alice In Wonderland. Lorraine Hurst & Stephanie Koyano dressed up as Alice. Kermit directs the scene & says Kermit: Here we go.....Action All In The Golden Afternoon The 2 Girls portrayed Alice named Lorraine Hurst & Stephanie Koyano sings in wonderland with the bunch of flowers & learns them especially in the month of June. (U.S Spot) Me & My Teddy Shira Roth sing her lullaby with her teddy bear in her rocking chair. The song processes Shira Roth gets joined by Christain Buenaventura, Alexandra Palm, Mark Humphrey & Melanee Shale with teddy bears. Kermit: Terrific. That's A Take!!!! Balcony Waldorf: I'd love it, Made me feel sleepy Statler: (Yawns) I am too sleepy for a lullaby Backstage This time, Casey Rion will be the director. Kermit will be standing by the camera. Lorraine Hurst: Everything fine in here? Kermit: Just fine, Lorraine, we're going to watch the next scene Director Casey Rion is directing Billy Biggle & Ruby Biggle getting married at the wedding, as Casey Rion says..... Casey Rion: Roll Camera.....Ready.....settle down everyone.......and Action!!" Ruby Biggle wears her wedding bridal gown walking down the stairs. When Ruby Biggle approaches Billy Biggle takes with her. The biggles approaches Alexandra Palm as the ring-lady making sure the rings doesn't drop. Chris Aguilar plays the Minister of the wedding. As the minister says "I now pronounce you the biggles from Kidsongs" Casey Rion: That's a take, Stupendous!!!!!! Daffy Duck's Report Daffy Duck reads the famous report on our recall for Billy Biggle & Ruby Biggle getting married at the wedding. Billy Biggle & Ruby Biggle approach to the news-room & kiss Daffy Duck. On The Set Christain Buenaventura turns the crank & the scenery turns into the tropical island. Kermit says that we can use that to do our musical number. Tingalayo On the tropical island set, Billy Biggle plays the steel drum. Miss Piggy plays the Maracas, Michelle Montoya & Gus Carr sings & dances to the tropical number & brings in the donkey wearing a straw hat. Balcony Statler: Did you see that donkey Waldorf: Yes, it does look like Eeyore to me Statler: Makes you feel better every time we see this donkey on the show (They Chuckle) On the Set Director Kermit loved it very much. Kermit says that the scenes have been very nice & Daffy Duck will be the director next. Beauregard gets the grass & the gate on the stage & the light blue background too. Daffy Duck will show Shira Roth what to do. Daffy Duck says "You have to plant roses with the watering can & wait for them to grow". Shira Roth says "Got it Daffy Duck". Daffy Duck gets everything ready & says..... Daffy Duck: Roll Camera.......Action! Shira Roth Planting Roses Here's Shira Roth. Shira Roth is outside planting the roses in her garden. Shira Roth puts the seeds in the ground, then she uses the watering can to grow roses. Shira Roth waited & waited & waited. After awhile, the roses started to grow out of the ground. Daffy Duck loved it very much. Kermit: That's a Take....Shira Roth did everything right. She planted the roses & did good. Onstage Daffy Duck, Kermit, Casey Rion & Gus Carr enjoyed directing the first part of our scenes & now we are ready for the finale. Lorraine Hurst was very happy to say "This Is Our Ending" Everything's Coming Up Roses Lorraine Hurst begins singing her closing number as the garden set stays where it was. Kermit, The Great Gonzo, Daffy Duck, Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle, Christain Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff, Tiffany Burton, Shira Roth & Gus Carr join in with roses as the song builds to a close Onstage Lorraine Hurst enjoyed the show dedicated to Liza Minneli. Director Kermit enjoyed directing our scenes & Lorraine Hurst thinks my favorite part she like best is "All In The Golden Afternoon" with Stephanie Koyano. Stephanie Koyano gives the rose to Kermit. Kermit smells the pretty red rose. Billy Biggle gives the rose to Lorraine Hurst. Lorraine Hurst smells the rose & Stephanie Koyano closes the show Closing Theme Statler & Waldorf riding on the donkey Waldorf: Whoa! Donkey Statler: Careful, Mr. Donkey!!!! (The donkey slows down & Statler & Waldorf laughs) Category:Super Show Episode Guide